


Wheel of Supernatural

by xha1



Category: Supernatural, Wheel of Fortune (US TV)
Genre: dw vanna white stans shes okay, the major character death is pat sajak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1
Summary: What if there was a supernatural wheel of fortune crossover? - Asked No One but here it is.
Kudos: 6





	Wheel of Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my spn tumblr is theangelisgay
> 
> this is inspired by an ask i sent (from my main) about a uquiz by thatisahotsoup that diagnosed me as a screencap of dean looking back to make sure it (his ass) is still fat 
> 
> https://thatisahotsoup.tumblr.com/post/640790990507130880/i-took-your-quiz-and-i-keep-imagining-a-wheel-of 
> 
> this story has been living rent free in my head since then I needed to expel it from my mind
> 
> shoutout to my friend who read this in draft format and went "hey unrelated question but how is your mental health?"

“I’d like to solve the puzzle, Pat. Salt Burn.” Dean says.

“No. Jack it’s your turn.” Pat Sajak sighs.

“I’m going to spin.” Jack smiles. He is really enjoying being on wheel.

Jack spins the wheel and it lands on 2000 dollars.

“I would like an F, Pat.”

“There is one.”

<https://prnt.sc/xh7597>

“Oh! I’d like to solve it! Flat Tire!” Jack beams.

“You win 2,000 for this round putting you in the lead with 12,000. Followed by Castiel with 500 and Dean with 0.”

“Pat, I think this damn game is rigged.” Dean grumbles.

“Dean, you can’t say that on a game show.” Cas points out.

Pat and Vanna are standing by smiling awkwardly unsure how to continue this charade.

A loud scream comes from the audience. Sam surges forward from the audience rushing the stage. He pulls out a knife and beheads Pat Sajak. Vanna White stands by for a moment drenched in blood then she teleports away.

“Sam! I wanted to try to win the Kia!” Jack whines.

Cas gives Sam a disappointed look.

“You couldn’t have waited till he won the damn Kia? Really Sam?” Dean says.


End file.
